Necromancer's Legacy
by Diago The Ultimate Necromancer
Summary: The sequel to Necromancer's Oath. After Diago's battle with Orcus his life takes a drastic change and he is given an even greater task. (As last time, i accept constructive criticism but there is a thin line between that and flaming, this book/novel/fanfic is still in progress)
1. Prologue

It was sunset, the battlefield was filled with blood and corpses, our bodies stank of sweat and blood, I was going toe-to-toe with a true monster, alongside my comrades "The Four Heroes" we battle this monster, with the strength of a whole army he blew us away without effort, but we weren't going to allow him to cause chaos in this world, we gave it all we had till the last breath, even though my comrades perished I didn't allow that to hold me back, by using the support of their spirits I was able to successfully push back and seal Orcus back in the Abyss.


	2. Reawakening

It has been almost a whole century since that battle and my body has suffered a lot of damage that of which is beyond healing, but I can feel the seal weakening, I must return to my original strength, but in order to do that I need to get back into top physical shape again. It seems that now the Raven Queen will sometimes enter my dreams, I have once asked her why she puts so much interest in me, if it weren't for her guiding me I wouldn't be here today, but why does she do that to me? I asked her this question and she replied "You are to only one capable of defeating him" I always wondered, who was "him"? but I guess that is for me to find out in due time.


	3. Kal'deena

A lot has changed in my life since my battle with Orcus, for one my company has changed, it seems that I now have someone following me in the form of a cat who calls me Master, this "cat" goes by the name Kal'Deena, the reason I quote the word "cat" is because that is what she is but not her true form, just a preferred form, she is really a Tifling, a race of shapeshifters, the reason this one in particularly calls me Master all because of what happened a few days ago, I have gotten notice of a wood elf and a human noble traveling together, they are presumably "up to their throats in gold" as one of my subordinates have put it so I decided to see if I can find some leads, which bring to a place known as Caiden's Cross, a popular road for trading, one thing I saw was a wagon that was carrying slaves, specifically female Tifling slaves, now don't get me wrong I fully endorse prostitution as a useful way to earn money but I prefer if the woman decided that career path by choice, so I decided to screw up the slaver's plans and break the wagon in half with a swift glance of my sword, naturally the slaver saw my magnificent awesomeness and ran for his life but I think it was my threatening blade and not my magnificent charms that he was running from, I then broke the chains of the slaves, they all fled the scene but one, she stood on one knee as if a knight serving a king, she looks up at me and says "Thank you for saving me and my family from servitude, I can tell that it is you who I am truly destined to serve" I told her that it was fine, that I only did what was right but of course she didn't take "im fine" as an answer, what is it with me and women were they never accept "no" as a choice. Despite me refusing her offer she continues to follow me addressing me as Alshok which mean "revered master" in elven, it surprised me that a Tifling knew elven though, considering that Tiflings were not an elven race, but then again in this world everyone speaks elven to some extent but I guess she thought that because im a Drow that I only understood elven or estricvan, the drow alphabet. I asked her what her name was and she replied with "My name isn't worth your worry Alshok, call me as you desire" I sigh at her reply I assume that A) she doesn't remember she has a name B) she doesn't have a name or C) she is closely tied to her traditions, either way I decide to name her Kal'Deena it's elven Enigmatic Knight but when written uses the Eladrin characters for Knight and the Drow characters for Enigmatic. There was another thing that I was concerned about when pertaining to her, she was stark nude, now don't get me wrong I think that a woman's best garb is the warm air but it makes it hard for me to raise my dagger if my "dagger is risen" hopefully you get what I mean by that, I didn't have a spare clothes with me so she decided that she would change her form and transformed into an all-black cat, I told her to stay still for a moment so she did. What was I going to do? Make her my familiar, a wizard of high enough power can do such a thing, this merely makes it easier for me to find her and vice-versa, basically I inject my mana into her head, leaving my essence in her cerebellum, allowing her to not only know where I am but speak telepathically.


	4. Ikkran

Many months have passed since I first rescued her and it seems the she's gotten used to me as I have of her, however my company inadvertently increases yet again when I see a small drow infant abandoned outside the tavern of the local town I was in, she was a small girl by the age of 13, too young to even form words yet I sensed great magical power within her, I could tell by her deep red eyes that she is from the Underdark, therefore not used to light on the surface, good thing it was at night when this has happened, but I wonder, this girl is so powerful, if any reason one would expect her to be of great use to the Underdark, yet here she is, at the doorsteps of a tavern. When the tavern closed up I took her in to my private quarters as shelter, I have decided to raise this girl for my own, it is too cruel for a child to without a family at such a young age, I know that pain all too well. I decided to name her Ikkran, it's an elven name meaning "Wild Nature", and it's a name of Eladrin origin but can only be written in estricvan in order to make sense, hah, just like my name. Years have passed since I first found her and she is now training under me as my apprentice, she is only 135, a mere adolescence yet she has so much magic potential, at this rate she will grow up to be the ultimate necromancer, I raised her like a daughter so it's no surprise that she sometimes calls "Tokann" elven for father but she sometimes mispronounces my name and calls me "Diego", I promptly correct her. Ikkran is becoming quite the apprentice though, she only just started practicing magic a month ago and she has already mastered all elemental magic and is currently on the path of necromancy, she can resurrect a bullfrog. That's it. But she at least knew how to summon a familiar which is very helpful. I do however wish her snake wasn't so annoying.


	5. Jacob

It was time for me to move to another town once again, the Templars don't just stay in one place as much as I would like and appreciate them to, so I told Ikkran and Kal'Deena to pack up the stuff and we left for the city Antiva, it was a long trip but we were at-least able to get some much needed rest when we found an inn that was owned by Blood Ravens, while Ikkran and Kal slept I decided to walk around a bit a see what this city, then I heard a fight going on, this was odd because I have yet to kill someone, an uproar shouldn't occur yet, so I went to go assess the situation, that's when I saw a young drow child, he was looked like he could be a preteen, probably around 95 or 97. The boy was surrounded by people who looked like they meant harm to the girl he was protecting "Rape" maybe? The boy fought them off but then the numbers began to increase until he was completely mobbed, of course the girl ran for her life as the men chased her, I decided I might as well enjoy myself with this one, so I jumped down from the rooftop (I watch midnight acts of violence from the rooftops, did I forget to tell you?) and landed in front of her, confronting the men, I smiled at them sinisterly, the thought of killing them filled me with joy, I couldn't help it, as they ran at me I could tell by their groggy movements that they were complete amateurs, one of them lunged at me with their sword, I quickly grabbed his arm, elbowed him in the face, and broke his arm all in a swift movement I then sweeped the legs of the man next to me, making him fall, I jumped into a summersault leading into a vicious elbow completely shattering the man's nose, these men were so easy that I almost felt sorry…"almost", they were so inexperienced that magic would be a waste on them, 2 men try rushing me at once, both with a dagger, I sidestep out of the way and slam their heads together, I then grab both of their hands, making them stab each other, that's when another guy grabbed me from behind, as he held me another man charged towards me, I quickly broke from the hold, I then grabbed the man's arm and elbowed him and elbowed him, as he was shook off balance I quickly delivered a flurry of monster like kicks, when the man fell to his knees I jumped in the air and finished him by breaking his skull with a golem-crushing knee-drop as the other man confronted me with blade in hand, I disarmed him and delivered a storm of vicious punches to the man's face, finishing him with an uppercut powerful enough to rip through the strongest oak tree in the Feywilds, as the man's head fell off I smiled at the girl behind me and she blushed and smiled, she gave me her address with her name on it and ran with her face as red as the blood that was now pooling around my feet. All in a day's work for a master necromancer. I walked towards the brave little drow who attempted to do what I did except less awesome and he failed, even though he didn't win the fight I gave him a consolation prize. I resurrected him back to life. When he awoke stared at me as if im his god, which now that I think about it, isn't that far off from the truth, he gets up "Thank you, for bringing me back to life, is that girl ok?" he said "She's just fine boy, but I have something I want to ask you, that fire you had in your eyes when you fought them, you fought with a sense of justice but you really just crave the lust of war, but you're a weakling, do you wish to train under me as my apprentice in order for you to gain that power you need?" he smiled and as he bowed he says "Yes…..Shigen" Shigen is elven for teacher, I smile and ask the boy for his name "My name is Jacob" I look at him peculiarly "Jacob? A human name? What about your last name?" "Ifriin" "Ok then, Jacob Ifriin, meet me at the Black Rose inn tomorrow morning" "Ok" then we left our separate ways for now. I wake up the next morning in bed next to the girl who I rescued last night, my head was pounding then I found the empty wine bottle in my hand, oh, well that explains things, I woke up, got dressed, took a spare bottle of wine and left to head back to the inn, I get to the inn to find Jacob outside with a bag of clothes, I invite him inside, his training is about to begin, but first, breakfast, im freaking starving.


	6. The Training Begins

I thought that the best way to train in necromancy is to keep yourself in constant danger, so I've decided to train them in the in the town of Daggerdale, where crime flourishes the most, this will give them plenty of practice. When we arrived in town we were welcomed by a band of thieves who "intended" to rob us, I say "intended" because obviously they did not succeed, I jumped up on a nearby rooftop with Kal and shouted "Now then, 2 versus 20, show me what you two have learned" "This is a piece of cake father, but I don't know if little-weakling Jacob can handle this considering he was killed by a mob, it could have been worse for him though, he could have been killed by a rabbit" Ikkran replied "Shut up Ikkran! I'll show Shigen what I've learned" then all of the men charged at once, Ikkran knocked one down with a flying kick and the tripped another with a leg sweep, she then performed a summersault which led into a knife into the man's throat (What can I say, she learns from the best) while Ikkran was displaying her physical prowess proving that these enemies did not need magic to be killed Jacob was proving his prominent use of fire magic by enchanting his fists with fire, he ran at one of the men and delivered a flurry of fiery punches, he then lead into a combo hitting more men with his fiery punches, Ikkran however was merely playing with her foes, as 2 of them rushed her at once she jumped and performed a spreading jump kick, knocking them both off balance she then ran at one of the knocked down foes and delivered a powerful knee the chin and jumped behind the foe to break his neck, while the other ran at her she snatched a crossbow from the man she killed and skillfully shot the other man in the heart, as another 2 men ran after her she summoned her familiar, the snake wrapping around her arm, she ran at the 2 foes and extended her arm forward, the snake able to bite one of the men on the neck and poison them, she the grabbed the man, expertly dodging the other and threw the man into a building, the man then began to vomit blood uncontrollably from the poison, the other man turned around to face her and pulled out a crossbow, she ran at him and quickly disarmed him by grabbing his arm and elbowing him until he dropped his weapon, she then jumped in the air, landing on the man's shoulders with her legs wrapped around his neck, she twisted around, flipping herself and the man and snapping the man's neck in one swift movement, the street was soon filled with bloodied and charred corpses, this was very impressive. After we found an inn owned by Blood Ravens and left our stuff I told them they could have go have fun in the town square and gave them some spending money, why did I run them off you might ask? Because im tired and im gonna go relieve some tension on some expensive Eladrin whores and start bar fights, this is living.


	7. Hiruzen's Feather

I wake up the next morning in some random house with 4 Eladrin women next to me and a half empty bottle of wine in my hand, it seems like I had a good day yesterday and I intend to have a good day today, I got dressed, "borrowed" a satchel and 2 bottles of wine and left. I came back here to Daggerdale in order to find my father's heirloom "Hiruzen's Feather", this item is a special magical dagger created by my father Hiruzen Rigron, the best place to search for it is in the Blackwoods, but it's best not to go alone so I summoned Kal with me. "Lord Diago, where are we going? Shouldn't you bring Ikkran and Jacob with you" she asked "No, this is something that concerns me not them, im sorry for having to ask you to go through all this trouble though" "It's fine my lord, it brings me the utmost pleasure for you to request my services" "well then, let's get this quest started" we continued deeper into the Blackwood until we reached the graveyard, good thing I got in time, because a bunch of corrupt Templars were about to rob my father's grave, "Get away from my father's grave, your lot isn't welcome there" they turned around and looked at me "Scurry along to which ever hole you came from drow, a criminal such as him doesn't deserve treasure" "Im warning you. Move. Now." The Templar then spat on my father's grave and smirked at me "Or what, you gonna cry to your daddy? You Rigrons are all the same, you live such a grand life of crime then you die like a worm by your own kind, just like your weak old man " he said as he pointed to my father's tombstone, another one began to urinate on his tombstone in order to further mock me, I gritted my teeth, I felt overcome with rage "You Templars have made 3 big mistakes, mistake 1: You didn't heed my warning, mistake 2: You dared to challenge a necromancer in a graveyard , and mistake 3: You dare to mock the name Rigron! My eyes began to glow a bright green and the ground began to shook, the Raven Queen spoke in my mind once and again and only said 3 word "Scream Your Defiance", as the voice faded my body began to glow a bright green, my necrotic aura was showing brightly "Awaken from your endless void, heed my call and obey my command!" I shouted as the corpses began to rise from the ground, a powerful dragon then rose from the grave, it's skeleton surrounded me, creating a powerful dragonic and necrotic armor, the bones of the strongest dragon-slayer formed into a sword, I was surrounded by bones and necrotic energy "who, what are you?!" one of the Templars shouted in fear "I am Diago Rigron, The Ultimate Nightmare!" I pointed the sword at them and the undead corpses began to slowly tear them apart, my armor then transformed into an amulet and dropped in my satchel, I walked over to my father's tombstone to retrieve me father's dagger ignoring the screams of agony from the Templars and as I did I saw the writing on the tombstone, it said "Malachek Falacio Diago" it's elven for "Scream Your Defiance", this was my father's legacy.


	8. The Fade

I had Kal help me lift a chest back to the inn we were living at, when we got back Ikkran and Jacob we're already practicing their magic, my body became very weak for some reason so I decided to lie down, before I knew it I was already asleep however I felt a warm presence near, I opened my eyes and I was in a grass field, there was 3 moons shining in the night sky, the air felt thick with necrotic energy, I know where I am, im not awake, im in the fade, the realm of lost souls. I stood up to go exploring for a while, I came across a castle, and its doors weren't locked so I walked inside and decided to further my exploration, as I walked through the castle I could feel a powerful presence. I continued to explore around the castle until I heard a piano playing, I then began to follow the sound of the piano until I got to an empty room with a piano and a woman in an elegant dress playing it, she wore a black elegant dress with dark purple frills on the skirt and on her back, the frills resembled the feathers of a raven, "Why hello there Diago, did you enjoy my music?" she asked me as she turned to face me, she had snow white skin and deep black mascara "Yes, your very talented at the piano" I replied "Not at all really, I only just started a few day ago, I meant to start earlier but I have to admit a certain someone has been attracting my attention as of late" she says with a smile, her deep violet eyes peer into mine almost as if she were staring directly into my soul "I assume you mean me, which is why you summoned me here" "Correct. Tell me mortal, do you know how long it's been since I personally invited someone into my own supernal domain?" she asked "Imma guess longer than I've been alive, which is quite a long time" "Good guess, but im afraid your incorrect" she says with a smile, I laugh lightly "Oh? Then would you care to enlighten me with the correct answer" "Sure, the correct answer is no one, not even Neros himself has been in here before, you are the only one" I was shocked by her reply "Oh? Well why is it that you honor me so? Why is it that I a mere mortal am given the great honor of entering your supernal domain?" I questioned "Because you are the only to interest me so, you are the only one of your kind, do you know this?" I was puzzled "What kind? I am sure there are many drow" "Not that, you are what we gods call a Super Elven, a Super Elven is an Elven with unmatched physical and magical talents this special race was once called the Origin Elven because the Elven god who shed the 3 Tears was of this race, but that is not what make so interested in you" I was shocked, if it wasn't my special race then what was it? "You have been through so many traumatic events in your life but instead of giving up you continue to push forward, living by your choice and defying the laws of man, this lifestyle has caused you to become exiled even by your own race, yet you are unfazed in fact if anything this made you stronger, you are by far the most powerful to ever live, but even with all those fancy accolades it is not that which makes me so interested in you" "Then please tell me, why are you so interested in me?" "Your power, unlike all other mages your magic was self-taught, you have such a talent for magic that at the mere age of 9 drow years you were able to use a type of magic which would take years to learn an mastered it in mere day, and you do all this with no sense of reward in mind, just the thought of being survival and being the strongest, that is what interest me, so I wish to give you something. Come over here." She finished, gesturing me to come towards her, as I walked towards her I could feel an overwhelming necrotic energy surround my body, when I was close to her she then got up to my face and whispered in my ear "When you fulfill your destiny, become my king." I was shocked, a goddess was asking me a mere mortal to become a god but what she did next surprised me even more, she gave me a deep and passionate kiss and as she was kissing me I could feel some of her essence flowing within my body, when she finally broke away from the kissed she smiled at me and licked her lips, she saw my shocked expression, not only was I kissed by a goddess but within my body dwelled the essence of death itself, I have received the ultimate necrotic blessing, I was shocked beyond words "Th-Thank you Raven Queen" as said as I staggered, she then laughed lightly and smiled as she said "That is but a title given to me, my real name is…."


	9. The Results of Training

I then woke up abruptly before hearing her finish, "What happened to you? We almost thought you were gone for real this time" Ikkran said, I then touched my heart, I could feel her presence, it wasn't a dream "Im fine, stop worrying" I responded "I should have figured much, you could have multiple arrows pierce your body with the deadliest poison and you would just knock it off as a bad hangover" Ikkran replied while laughing lightly "Shigen, we wish to show you what we have learned while training" Jacob said looking excited "Ok then, let's head outside and see how much you two have grown" we then walked outside into an open field, I then took two gold coins from my pocket "Here's your test, you must take these two coins from me at all cost, you have until…" I stared at the clock in the town square, it was 12:00 in the morning "Until Midnight to take them from me, you may use any method you can think of, we'll start when I say go….Ready…..Set….Go!" they both ran at me full speed, finally I was going to fight an interesting opponent, Jacob shot out a powerful fire blast from his mouth even though it didn't hit it distracted me long enough for Ikkran to come in with a sneak attack, using her familiar Kaa, the snake reached over to my neck, I then turned around and countered by grabbing the snake by the head, causing him to constrict on Ikkran's arm, with that I was able to slam her down onto the ground with her snake, Jacob then came from behind and fired multiple fireballs, I countered with some rudimentary wind magic, knocking them back, that is when Ikkran leg sweeps me, as I fell I landed on my hands and countered by pushing myself upward and landing a dropkick in her face, causing her to fly backward, Jacob then got into my attack range and began backing me into a corner with his fire punches, as I go toe-to-toe with Jacob in close combat I can hear Ikkran chanting a summoning spell behind me, it was a long summoning chant so whatever it is that she's summoning is gonna be big, when I saw an opening in Jacob's onslaught I countered with a vicious headbutt throwing him off balance, I then got into range and began to take him down with a barrage of punches to the face followed by a powerful blast of wind magic to push him back, when I finished with him Ikkran was already finished with her summoning, she had called forth her favorite summon named Darky who was a giant infernal Dread Dragon, she then jumped on top of him in order to give him a magical boost, I had to get serious at this point or else I might lose to my apprentices and my pride was not about to allow that. The dragon then charged at me, even though I dodged it, its winds knocked by with the back-draft it then quickly turned around and fired a gigantic fireball, I couldn't dodge this, this could kill me, then I felt a surge of necrotic energy flow through me, I ran towards the gigantic fireball and placed my hands in front of me, I then tore through the fireball, I grabbed the dragon by his horns and delivered a powerful knee to the face but I wasn't done yet, I fell an amazing surge of physical force well within me, I held onto the dragon's horns and jumped high into the air, high enough to reach the heavens, then while still holding the dragon by its horns I sat with its head downward in my lap and my legs around its neck successfully piledriving him into the ground head first (Im gonna have to write this down on my kill list, imma call it a Dragonic Piledriver) , the shock of the 30 foot Piledriver was enough to completely level the area we were in, good thing we were in the field and not in the town, the summon was canceled but Ikkran (who was dizzy from the wind shock of my Dragonic Piledriver) and Jacob (Who was still half unconscious from my barrage punches to the face) continued to stand, I threw the coins at their feet "Your enemy isn't going to always give you the victory, but im pretty sure that your enemy would be dead by now, you did well, keep improving in the future" the smiled as they both grabbed their coin, they looked proud, I couldn't help but smile with them.


	10. Death

It has been 12 years since then, we are now in the city of Tyrana in search of Amaranthine's Chest, my mother's heirloom, as last time, I left Jacob and Ikkran at the inn except this time I left Kal as well, I had to do this alone. It took me a few hours but I finally found the resting place of my mother's heirloom, but of course it wasn't going to be easy, Tevantir collectors have come to disturb my mother's grave to fulfill their own selfish needs "You shouldn't steal from the dead, it could come at a price" I shouted at them "It is for the grand resurrection" the man said as the other men with him unlocked the chest, the Tevantir are a society of mages who plan on resurrecting the demon prince Alucard, just your average demon worshiper "Im warning you, drop my mother's treasure or I'll kill you" I said as I walked towards them, the man opened the chest and smiled at the treasure with luster, it was Raycinium a gemstone sacred to the elven race that is said to be able to raise one's magic to unbelievable levels "Now drow, bear witness to the resurrection of the demon prince!" the man said as a powerful blast of dark energy came from him and the stone, the ground underneath us began to shake and crumble and a giant monster appeared, this monster was terrifying by all means of the word, I ran at to attack it but then I was quickly repelled by some unknown force, the monster began to glow a bright red and flowed into the mage who summoned him, controlling him completely, served the bastard right. The being that was in front of me had a powerful magical presence; he was at least equal to the power of a low ranking Exarch, the being's eyes flashed red and he rushed at me, I tried to run at him and intercept him but something was going on, my body couldn't move, he punched me in the stomach and I fell over, I got up and caught my breath but then the being rushed at me again and again I was unable to move, for what felt like hours this man continued beat me down, he then lifted me up by neck and smiled sinisterly "I am the king of Undeath you fool! Nothing can stop me, once I kill you I shall bathe this whole world in blood" he said, he then punch me in the chest, I felt a sharp pain as he punched me, I looked down at his hand and it had been run through my heart, I couldn't move or use my magic, as he pushed me down to the ground I could feel the coldness begin to spread within my body, so this is what it's like to die.


	11. Morrigan

It was dark, I couldn't see a thing and all I felt was the growing coldness, then a light broke out through the darkness, I was in an empty white space just floating around, and then I saw her, the Raven Queen. "So we meet again Diago, however this isn't what I had in mind for our second meeting" she floated next to me "That fool Alucard is no king, nor is he the king of Undeath, I shall not permit nor forgive such insolent lies, so I shall do you a favor, in exchange for using it to kill him I will allow you to use your true power. Now…go forth…my king….." her voice slowly faded and so did the blank space, my eyes slowly opened and I slowly got back to my feet. "Oh? Come back for more? Why don't you just stand down there and die" I breathed in and then I breathed out "Alucard, you commit supernal fraud by claiming a title that you do not own" he gazed at me and laughed "Where do you hear such lies?" I smiled at I concentrated my energy, even though where we were wasn't a graveyard I could feel countless dead bodies beneath us, I then begin a spell chant "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, heed my call for I am the unholy" "What are you doing?" he says attempting to interrupt me "Souls of the infinite void, heed my call, lend me your power warriors of old" "Silence yourself fool, nothing will save you!" he says while running toward me "By her noble blessing turn all enemies to dust" he continued to run at me with a panicked look on his face "Awaken death's true meaning, by the Raven Queen's true name" he laughed "Ha, as if you know her true name, she has no true name, how are you going to complete you spell" "Her true name is….." my chest began to burn inside, so Instinctively placed my hands on my chest "Morrigan!" as I said this the heat disappeared and as I spread my arms outward, raven wings sprouted from my back, my eyes were pure white and my necrotic aura was pure black, I had become an avatar to Morrigan's power, then the man quickly punched in the face in order to hinder, his punches which felt like being hit by a stone golem no longer felt that way, they felt more like a feather, I then countered his punch and punched him in the stomach, he flew feet upon feet away from me, I began to move the raven wings, I then flew at him at top speed, delivering a powerful knee to the chin, I then turned around and pulled him up into the air by his neck, immediately upon pulling him in the air I drop him head-first into the ground, the instant he got back I was already in front of him and delivered a powerful kick which sent him flying, as he was sent flying I placed my hand out and delivered a powerful wind spell capable of leveling nations, as he was caught in the storm I concentrated more necrotic and my hand began to glow with a purple flame, I placed my hand in the storm and the storm then grew into a necrotic fire storm, when the storm was finished he fell out of the sky all torn and burnt, as he got back up he says "How did you get such power" I remain silent "Answer me!" "My power in none of your concern, you have committed a crime of supernal proportions by claiming a divine given title that is not rightfully yours, for your injustice against the denizens of Undeath, YOU SHALL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" my voice echoed along with Morrigan's voice, even though my lips were moving it was both of us who were speaking "Behold….The wrath of the Undead" the ground began to shake as a necrotic energy began to seep through and flow into me, I held my hand out and the amulet in my satchel once again formed the Dragonic Bone Sword except this time the sword hand a powerful necrotic aura around it, as he held his sword up to fight me, I flew at him and sliced his sword in half as if it were sand, I then delivered a powerful kick to the chin, sending him into the air, I raised my sword into the sky "Vanish into the dark infinity" my sword the began to cast a gigantic multi-elemental tempest complete with water, fire, earth, air, lightning, light and as he was trapped in the storm a powerful blast of necrotic energy shot out which made up for darkness, " Totenkreuz" the blast then created an explosion in the shape of a black cross.


	12. The 3rd Meeting

When the explosion faded, Alucard fell down from the sky a brunt and crumpled heap, he was definitely not going to get up, he was still alive but he was not going to get up "That was a divine spell, the only one recorded in history to ever use that spell was the raven queen, who can I the king of Undeath fall to the like of you?!" he said as he coughed up blood "Fool, I am the Raven King, that much is true, you however are king of nothing" I said as I ripped out my mother's heirloom from his chest "You are merely a fake deity with fake powers in a fake body running around with a title that isn't even yours" "Oh? Then who is the true king of Undeath" he said as he coughed up blood "Me." I said as I stabbed my sword into his chest, the necrotic energy began to burn his body to nothingness not even leaving his ashes behind as his soul was begin to rise I grabbed his soul and absorbed it into my lich eye "Sorry, but for people like you, you don't deserve the infinite peace of the Fade, you shall live on imprisoned as part of me." My eyes returned to their original color and the wings on my back went ablaze with a black flame and disappeared along with it did my god-like powers, im really gonna miss being able to fly though, then as I was beginning to walk away I felt a dark mist surround me until it became pitch-black dark, then when the mist faded I was in the Fade, inside Morrigan's castle. This time I heard the sound of an ocarina, an ocarina is a peaceful and majestic musical instrument created by the wood elves, it's said to have magical properties from commanding elements to manipulating time and space, I followed the enchanting sound to a throne room, it was a grand throne room with a big window behind the throne showing the glow of the violet moon of the Fade then sitting in the throne is Morrigan, the Raven Queen. "I guess after that experience I am now permitted to use your true name?" I asked with a smile "Yes, but only when we are talking in this realm, anywhere else will cause great calamity, the only reason the entire world didn't go corrupt to my name's necrotic energy is because for a whole 5 minutes I turned you into a being which transcended the level of god, so what do you think? How is it to be better than a god for 5 minutes?" "It was, well, amazing, it was like being everything in the universe all at once yet specializing in death's boundary" I replied "That's what it's like to be a god, that's what it'll be like when you become the Raven King" she said while smiling " I've been wondering, when I become the Raven King, does that mean that I can never walk on the mortal plane?" I asked "Oh? Scared of losing your life of wine and Eladrin whores?" she said laughing lightly and to tell you the truth that was part of the reason "It's fine, just because you don't see us walking around a local tavern doesn't mean that we gods can't walk around the mortal plane, we just choose to do better things than that, being a god comes with many responsibilities" she explains "I hate having to do work but everyone even gods have to do it" she says with a childish pout, it funny I expected gods to be these omnipotent all-knowing beings but they're actually just as if not even more so mortal as us "I figured as much" I said with a laugh "Aww, are you teasing me?" she said jokingly, I laughed lightly "Come, sit." She said, getting up from her throne, I sat down in the throne, it feel different just sitting there felt like I was almighty, I couldn't help but smile a little, she smiled and sat down in my lap "You seem to be enjoying yourself" she said, pointing out my smile "When you complete your destiny this is all yours" she said with a smile "True, but it might get a little boring" I said smiling lightly "Oh? Don't worry, when you become king, I will personally make sure you are well entertained" she said as slightly moved the top of her gown down, exposing most of her breasts, the thought of bedding the ultimate ruler of undeath caused my dagger to rise with reckless abandon, im not gonna lie, I was a little embarrassed "Oh? Do I peek you interest" she said teasingly, as badly as I wanted to ravish her, she was a god and I was not and raping a goddess would be a one-way ticket straight to the abyss, and I im sure there is quite a lot of people waiting for me there, I swallowed my desire and sighed, not now, not yet, this only made me more determined to complete my destiny, bedding an Eladrin whore lasts a day but bedding Morrigan the Raven Queen herself will last me my lifetime 90 times over. "By the way, what is my destiny exactly?" I asked, I have always known that I had to complete my destiny but what was it exactly "You have yet to settle your score, you destiny is to finish what you've started and kill Orcus" that's right, Orcus killed my friends and just sealing him back in the abyss won't stop him from coming back, even now I can feel the seal slowly weakening, I estimate that in a few years he will successfully break free "I see, that's right, I cannot allow Orcus to live any further" I said to myself "Orcus besmirches the name of Undeath by calling himself the king of it, just like Alucard, he is merely a being pretending to have my power, but unlike Alucard he attempts to show it by willing the Undead to his side without my permission, I know you have your own score to settle but when you fight him, do me a favor and punish him in my place" she said with a smile "I'll make sure to do that" I said with a cocky smile, I guess the "him" she was always talking about was Orcus "Next time I see him, I won't waste a second of mercy on him, for the worlds sake, for my friends sake, and for my sake." I said triumphantly "That's more like it" she said with a smile, she then got off my lap and kissed me on the cheek "Well, you must be off now, we shall meet another time….my king" she said as the area around me faded, I closed my eyes then when I opened them I was in front of the inn, god transportation is a weird thing.


	13. Epilogue

It has been 12 years since then, I have already made up my mind of fighting Orcus, and despite me telling them how it was going to be tough they decided to follow me along, however I still had one more thing left to do, before I went on my quest I had one more heist to accomplish, so I left everyone behind in the carriage and proceeded into this luxurious mansion, the guards were simple, the posed no threat at all, I would stealthily go behind them and snap their neck, as I explored the mansion I came across the basement, it was like a gold mine, with this I would be set for life, but as they say when lady luck throws you gold she also tends throw you stones "Who's there?" I heard behind me, it sounded like a child, when I turned around it was a Wood Elf and a Human; I laughed lightly "Oh? Do you mean me?" the human drew a bow at me "Turn around and leave, we don't want trouble" I laughed again "Well I want gold, either give me gold or get trouble" the human laughed "A mere thief? How pitiful" "Oh? You think I am just your run-of-the-mill burglar, then you my friend are sadly mistaken" I ran at him and he shot his bow, it hit me dead center in the head but that didn't stop me, I elbowed him in the face and he staggered, he looked at me, shocked that I was still alive even though I had an arrow in my head, I pulled it out and threw it to the ground "Well that was lame, if you want to kill me your gonna have to try harder" then the Wood Elf got in front of me "Stop this fighting now" I knocked the Wood Elf to the side "Out of the way baby elf, adults are talking" the Wood Elf then jumped in the air and hit me on the forehead with a holy symbol, it surprisingly hurts "What the?" I said in surprise, despite his small stature he is still a Wood Elf and they are known to be just as agile if not more than the drow "I am not a baby elf!" he then shot out a blast of light magic, for a few seconds I was blinded, I then ran towards the Wood Elf and blasted him back with wind magic, even though he isn't that strong, if used enough, holy magic can be a big threat to my necromancy, the human then charged at me while I was distracted and pinned me to the wall, this gave me a chance to counter with a necrotic blast from my hand, he dodged it at the last second so it only slightly glanced his hair, he looked in shock as he saw a small piece of his hair go grey and die "What, what was that?" he said in surprise "It's necromancy the most unholy of all forms of magic, it has the ability to freely manipulate life and death" the Wood Elf explained, the Wood Elf then threw a bottle of holy water at me "This should beat him" I stood there confused "Umm, do I happen to look like a demon to you?" I asked "Huh? But holy water Is supposed to work on unholy magic" I sighed and sat down in a chair, I then grabbed a bottle of holy water "Sit boy, let me explain this for you" then instead of spending this time to escape I sat down with the Wood Elf and explained to him the chemical structure and history of Holy Water, explaining how it works and what it's made to do along with the history of necromancy "So even though necromancy is unholy, holy water doesn't work on it, you understand boy?" I continued "Yes, holy water only works on abyssal forms of matter, even though necromancy is unholy, necromancy is a divine art of magic which controls life and death, so in conclusion necromancy is a lot like white magic with the exception of the sword and shield theory you explained, even though they are both forms of life and death necromancy is used for offence where as white magic is used for defense, it all makes sense now" the Wood Elf said happily, the human stood up, having fell asleep from my long lecture "How do you know so much, at most your probably 25 in drow years, yet you have knowledge of centuries before even my ancestors" I laughed lightly "I may look only 199 in human years but in reality im actually 2987 human years, well 2988 in a few days" I say with a smile, naturally they look at me with surprise "How are you so old? The Raven Queen would have definitely taken your soul by now" the human replied, I smiled and turned around "Oh? Well then….." I then take an hour to explain my relationship with the Raven Queen, mentioning my talent for necromancy, my life or death situations, and my trust with the Raven Queen. A few hours later they sit there surprised at my history "Well what a coincidence, we are also hunting after Orcus, we could use some of your help" the human said "True, but what makes you think I'll help you?" I replied "We have a common goal do we not? And I am a noble, as long as your with me you don't have to worry about the Circle of Magi or the Templars, plus while living with me, im willing to share some of my magical items and gold, not to mention this will also give your guild members some invincibility from the authority" the human retorts, I laugh lightly and place my hand forward to shake his hand "Deal" and from then on my entire life took yet another drastic change.


End file.
